


Delicate, My Ass

by faegal04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04
Summary: Dean gets hit with a virility spell and tries to “help” the reader with everyday tasks.





	Delicate, My Ass

Forty Eight hours. That is all the longer it had been. Forty Eight hours since Dean Winchester had become the biggest pain in your ass. When you found the witch that had spelled him, you were going to annihilate her-that is if you didn’t kill Dean first.

The only spell that you and Sam had narrowed in on was a virility spell. Like Dean needed any more “macho-ness.” Anytime Dean was near you “helping” with whatever task he thought was to “hard” for a girl to handle-which seemed to be practically everything in his eyes. Sam was of no help , the only thing he did anymore was laugh his ass off-the traitor.

Sure it was cute at first, not wanting you to “strain” yourself lifting the weapons bag into the Impala, or the other night when you were cooking dinner and he grabbed the jar of spaghetti sauce and opened it for you because of “your delicate hands.” ‘Delicate hands my ass’ you thought rolling your eyes. Those delicate hands  could throw a punch with enough force to break a man’s nose-which you had tried to show Dean but Sam stopped you mid punch-again the traitor.

Last night you and Sam had been training and Sam landed a good hit to your solar plexus which made you double over gasping for breath and Dean to get all overprotective and get in Sam’s face. Yelling about treating women better. Dean had looked like a pissed off rooster-chest puffed out, head practically bobbing like a pecking chicken-the only thing missing was the ruffled feathers. It didn’t help matters any when Sam pointed out the black eye that Dean had given you the last time you had trained with him. That remark had gotten Sam a black eye and the moment that you needed to tap Dean on the shoulder so he turned around to face you, giving you the opportunity to knee him hard in the crotch and walk away. He laid there rolling around on the floor holding his cock and balls while Sam laughed himself silly.

This morning thought was the last straw. The three of you found yourselves back in the witch’s neighborhood to see if she had come back. Sam was on the opposite side of the street knocking on doors and questioning people, unfortunately that left you with Dean-his words were “in case you need backup.”

You noticed that the next house held a porch full of 13 year old boys hanging out and talking. Dean had decided to “shield” you from them and stepped in front of you-not liking the way the boys were eyeing you. At this point all you wanted to do was get your gun out and shoot him just to shut him up, but the more you thought about that all you picture was him saying-”Tis but a scratch” and him walking it off.

You giggled softly to yourself at the image which made Dean look back at you, “Y/N, are you okay?”

“Yeah, um, why don’t you let me talk to the boys. They will probably be less intimidated by little ol’ me,” you said in a sickening sweet voice, trying not to gag.

Dean nodded, “Yeah that’s smart, but I’ll be close by.”

The questioning was going good, the boys were all about answering your questions regarding the creepy old lady that lived at the end of the block, when one of the boys blurted out that you were to hot for an FBI agent, had you ever thought about modeling. You laughed it off, but Dean took three steps forward and gave the kid the evil eye, and said “Hey punk, you wanna take this to the street?”

“ **How about NO!** ” you yelled. “Go wait in the car Dean before I kill you,” exasperation lacing your tone. Dean walked backwards from the boys and pointed two fingers to his eyes and then pointed them at the boys.

“So, where were we?” you said with a smile. 


End file.
